


Перед рассветом

by logastr



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logastr/pseuds/logastr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>после битвы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перед рассветом

— Неужели нет никакой надежды? — Дени старалась, чтобы в ее голосе не было слышно слез, но понимала, что получается плохо.

Старый мейстер с сизым носом вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Все в руках богов, ваше величество, но искусство врачевания тут больше ничем не может помочь.

В руках богов... которых нет, которые молчали всегда, когда она просила их о помощи. Дени прикрыла глаза, справляясь с бессильной яростью.

— Пусть будет так, — сказала она наконец и жестом руки отпустила мейстера. Тот поклонился и пошел к костру греться.

Слезы, скопившиеся в глазах, все-таки скатились по щекам и сразу застыли на морозе. Дени потерла лицо ладонью. Нельзя, чтобы ее люди видели слезы — ее армия победила и Королева людей и драконов должна радоваться.

И Дени была рада! Вчера до самой глубокой ночи в королевском шатре и у костров шумел пир, звучали песни и хотя столы вовсе не ломились от яств и даже королева пила дешевый сидр вместо старого сладкого вина, она давно не видела пиршества пышнее, а лиц — радостнее. Одичалая Вель пела песни о любви, о подвигах и о славных рыцарях прошлого, и каждый видел себя на месте победителя турнира, покорителя сердца прекрасной дамы. Тирион Ланнистер рассказывал похабные сказки о приключениях одного септона в Дорне, прося разрешения у Дени на каждую историю и совершенно игнорируя присутствие других дам. Дени кивала ему и смеялась до упаду. Все смеялись, даже вечно хмурый лорд-командующий Джон Сноу смеялся так искренне, что впервые показался Дени красивым.

Но сегодняшнее утро было совсем другим. Совсем недавно закончился королевский совет, на котором они только и делали, что подсчитывали потери. Победа, которую люди и драконы вырвали из цепких лап льда и нежити, досталась дорого. Дени твердо знала теперь, что кровь одинаково красна и у короля, и у простого лучника и смотреть в мертвые глаза тех, кого любишь, одинаково больно, кто бы ты ни был — красная ведьма или маленькая хворая принцесса. Она сама, казалось, так привыкла к потерям, что сердце ее давно должно было очерстветь, а слезы закончиться.

И все-таки...

Дени снова вытерла щеки и подняла полог шатра.

Внутри было жарко от ярко пылающей жаровни. И душно. И тяжело пахло кровью, нечистым телом и тинктурами мейстера.

Посреди шатра на узкой походной кровати в забытьи лежал раненый... Дени даже в мыслях не хотела называть его умирающим, хотя на самом деле это было так. Еще в начале битвы, как потом ей рассказали, Джорах пропустил удар ледяного меча, вонзившегося прямо сквозь стальные доспехи в левое плечо. Иного убили валирийским стеклом, и эта рана Джораха не была смертельной. Но именно потому, что рука нетвердо держала щит, он не смог защититься от копья, пущенного мертвым одичалым на огромном медведе. 

Дени чувствовала себя виноватой. После первой отраженной с помощью драконов атаки она послала своих детей в небо, чтобы помогать армии с флангов. 

Но она не смогла удержаться в стороне, когда увидела, как ледяные пауки окружили Станниса с десятком его гвардейцев — просто не могла смотреть на то, как они гибнут. От треска, с которым огромные твари рассыпались в пыль под ударами драконьих крыльев, закладывало уши. Но еще больший ужас сковал сердце, когда Дени увидела, что из ледяной трухи монстры поднимаются, вырастают, как чудовищные растения, и вновь нападают на людей. И тогда она поняла, что поможет только огонь: подняла правую руку с золоченым сверкающим копьем повыше — это служило сигналом для своих, и скомандовала Дрогону «Дракарис». Огонь съедал пауков одного за другим, воины Станниса — те, кто был в состоянии, — отпрянули назад. Дени послала Дрогона в небо и, только развернувшись, увидела, что ее собственная гвардия, оставшаяся без драконьей защиты, отступает под натиском врага. Она видела, как Джорах падал с коня... Она не успела...

Алисанна Мормонт посмотрела на Дени и молча вышла из шатра, тяжело ступая большими ногами.

Дени подошла ближе, опустилась на колени и взяла руку Джораха в свою. Его пальцы были прохладными, Дени нащупала на широкой ладони твердые мозоли от меча.

Джорах проснулся и слабо сжал ее руку своей.

— Моя королева, — сказал он, открыв глаза. — Спасибо, что навестили меня.

— Я не могла не прийти! — Дени подалась вперед и поцеловала заросшую щеку своего рыцаря. — Тебе нужно чего-нибудь? Может быть, приказать согреть вина?

— Нет, не стоит переводить вино. — Джорах облизал покрытые коркой губы.

Его лицо было серым: щеки под седой щетиной ввалились, а на морщинистом лбу проступали капли пота. Хотя он старался не подавать виду, Дени заметила, как он прикусывает губы от боли.

— А и то правда, вино сейчас тут такое дрянное. Даже для королевы не могут найти арборского или дорнийского. Вот наступит весна, и мы отправимся на юг, может быть, в Хайгардене или Дорне напьемся вдосталь...

Джорах улыбнулся:

— Вы правы, моя королева. Скоро наступит весна...

— Да. Знаешь, вчера у костров все строили планы. Лорд Тирион хочет обосноваться в землях своей жены, в Винтерфелле, отстроить его заново. Командующий Джон Сноу никогда не видел земель южнее Перешейка и просится в Вольные города, мой племянник Эйгон признался, что мечтает облететь на Рейегале все Семь Королевств. Наступит весна, растает лед и все зазеленеет. Джон сказал мне, что даже на страж-деревьях весной появляется молодая поросль.

— Это правда, моя королева...

— Не смотри на меня так! — воскликнула Дени. — Подуют теплые ветры, и мы с тобой отправимся на Медвежий остров, ведь ты по-прежнему хочешь туда вернуться! И я хочу посмотреть на твой дом, и на скалы, и на медведей тоже.

— Да, Дейенерис...

От того, как легко он с ней соглашался, жар бросился в лицо Дени. Он знает, что она лжет. Быть может, он слышал мейстера сквозь пелену сна, а может быть, он просто знает, что умрет, потому что Неведомый и не думает скрывать своих намерений от тех, кто предназначен для жатвы. Она опустила голову и поднесла грубую ладонь Джораха к своим губам. Он едва заметно погладил пальцами ее мокрые щеки.

— Вы плачете? — спросил Джорах, с трудом повернув к ней голову. — Кажется, я никогда не видел ваших слез раньше... Послушайте меня, моя королева. — Он попытался приподняться на подушках, и Дени поспешила помочь ему. — Не доверяйте Грейджоям, они всегда будут больше пиратами, чем подданными Железного Трона. Не верьте Красной жрице, она, говорят, сжигала людей живьем только из-за капли королевской крови в их жилах... Джону Сноу... пожалуй, можете доверять — он настоящий Старк, несмотря на то, что бастард. Мы победили, но Железный Трон все еще не ваш и... не думайте обо мне, Дейенерис. Алисанна отвезет... меня на Медвежий остров, вам незачем беспокоиться.

— Это сделаю я, Джорах, — сказала Дени твердо. Они не произносили этого вслух, но оба понимали, о чем говорят на самом деле. «Я отвезу твои кости на Медвежий остров, потому что когда-то я обещала вернуть тебя домой, но так и не сумела».

Джорах горько улыбнулся на это, хотел что-то сказать, но закашлялся. Дени взяла лежавший на подушке платок и стерла в его губ кровавую пену.

Пришла Алисанна и принесла горячего супа в глиняной плошке. Но раненый смог осилить всего пару ложек.

— Не стоит его мучить, — сказала Дени тихо и отвела взгляд, увидев, как скривилось простое лицо Медведицы. Они дали Джораху немного макового молока, разведенного в сидре, и Дени сидела рядом и держала его за руку, пока он не уснул.

— Позови меня, когда он проснется, — сказала Дени Алисанне и вышла из шатра. На лагерь спустились ранние сумерки. Мороз сразу защипал Дени щеки. Они победили, и хотя все мечтали о грядущей весне, до первой оттепели доживут немногие. Дени пошла к лесу, где на опушке обосновались драконы. Рейгаля не было в загоне — Эйгон все еще был влюблен в полеты и ни дня не мог усидеть на земле. Визерион спал, свернувшись, словно огромный кот, и когда она подошла, приветственно моргнул золотым глазом. В теплых складках его крыльев спал Тирион, слегка опухший от усталости и грубого северного сидра. Дрогон встретил Дени недовольным ворчанием и струей смрадного черного дыма.

— Ну что ты! Чем ты недоволен? — спросила Дени, погладив большую черную голову. Она знала, что Дрогон хотел полета. Она и сама с удовольствием почувствовала бы на своем лице обжигающий холодный ветер и посмотрела бы на звезды вблизи, взлетев выше густой пелены пепельных облаков. Но еще она знала, что с высоты увидит поле битвы, черное от огня и крови, огромное, куда хватает взгляда, и их маленький лагерь — горстка уцелевших, один-единственный живой уголек из огромного костра, да и тот грозит вот-вот угаснуть. Нет, только не сегодня. Дрогон фыркнул еще раз и разбудил Тириона. Тот скатился по золотистому крылу своего дракона.

— Доброго вечера, ваше величество! — сказал он и осекся, поймав ее взгляд. — Что там?

Дени отрицательно покачала головой. Тирион вздохнул, шмыгнул обрубком носа, потом пожал плечами:

— Не самая плохая смерть, как по мне. Не думаю, что он захотел бы другой.

Дени отвернулась. Будь она настоящим драконом, Бес бы уже трепыхался в пламени. Она никогда не понимала, почему Визерион выбрал в наездники этого злого на язык, самолюбивого и страшного как смертный грех карлика. И почему этот карлик всегда оказывался прав, какую бы злую гадость ни говорил.

— Ну, — сказал Тирион ей в спину, и в его голосе отчетливо слышалась неловкость, — наверное, это мало утешает.

— Совсем нет, — ответила Дени, все еще глядя, как Дрогон скалит на Беса огромные черные зубы.

— Если я приду, не будет ли это... Я не слишком ловок в таких делах и...

— Он будет рад вам, — сказала Дени, хлопнула Дрогона по морде, чтобы тот закрыл пасть. — Будет рад видеть вас целым и невредимым.

Она наконец смогла повернуться к Тириону.

— Я приду, — сказал Тирион, хмурясь. — Лорд-командующий искал вас пару часов назад.

— Надеюсь, ничего плохого больше не случилось? — спросила Дени, но не стала дожидаться ответа — пошла в сторону лагеря, отмахнувшись от обиженного фырканья драконов.

Уже совсем стемнело, и в шатре Джона Сноу, который он делил с черными братьями, оставшимися в живых, ярко горели факелы.

Джон встал ей навстречу и усадил у очага.

— Я сочувствую, ваше величество, вашим потерям, — сказал Джон, глядя ей в глаза. Было заметно, что он говорит искренне, но Дени не хотелось обсуждать с ним это. По крайней мере, не сейчас.

— Лорд Тирион сказал, что у вас ко мне какое-то дело, лорд-командующий.

— Да, ваше величество. Мелисандра, красная жрица, хочет устроить достойные проводы Станнису Баратеону и другим погибшим приверженцам веры в огненного бога. Костер должен быть большим, чтобы оказать... королю должный почет.

Джон слегка запнулся, но все-таки назвал Станниса королем. Что ж, он и многие из тех, что сражались в битве, действительно считали королем Станниса. Дени было что возразить на это, если бы в этом был теперь хоть какой-то смысл.

— Я не буду против такой церемонии, — сказала она. — Чтобы думать о будущем, нам надо достойно проститься с прошлым.

— Верные слова, ваше величество. Но это еще не все... Дров нужно слишком много. У нас просто недостанет сил, чтобы срубить нужное количество деревьев к сроку.

Дени обвела взглядом дозорных, которые сидели вокруг очага и смотрели на нее во все глаза. Здесь было всего двенадцать человек — почти все, что осталось от гарнизона Черного замка, чьи обугленные остовы торчали посреди обломков рухнувшей Стены. Доведись Дени встретить этих людей раньше, она бы сочла их опасными разбойниками или даже убийцами. У одного, высокого, такой низкий лоб, что казалось, будто брови срослись с волосами на голове. А у того, коренастого, маленькие злые глазки и вставные деревянные зубы. Тощий дозорный с вытянутым лицом смотрел на нее взглядом, от которого скисло бы и молоко. Толстяк Сэмвел Тарли, недомейстер, выглядел приветливее других, но громко сопел простуженным носом и то и дело вытирал рукавом текущие сопли.

Но Дени видела этих людей в битве. В самый суровый час, когда уже пал смятый лапами ледяного паука Станнис и почти все защищавшие его рыцари, когда Визерион упал на снег и ледяные копья пригвоздили его крыло к земле, и казалось, ее младший сын вот-вот погибнет, а с ним, возможно, и их надежда на победу, Джон Сноу поднял свой меч, загоревшийся огненно-красным в ночи, и повел малое войско людей вперед. И его дозорные — черные братья, бывшие воры и клятвопреступники, пошли за ним ровной стеной, плечом к плечу. Они падали под градом ледяных стрел, но место павшего занимал другой. И Дени хорошо понимала, что именно они, а не ее драконы, переломили ход сражения.

—Я понимаю, чего вы хотите, — сказала она наконец. —Драконы — не вьючные лошади... Но мы попробуем.

Джон Сноу улыбнулся, и его лицо словно осветилось на миг. Дени невольно улыбнулась в ответ. Братья зашумели, ей подали чарку с подогретым сидром, и она сделала глоток. Хмельное питье проскользнуло в горло и упало в пустой желудок теплой подушкой. Что ж, у нее тоже есть дело к главе Ночного Дозора.

— Лорд-командующий, — сказала Дени, и разговоры дозорных сразу смолкли, — у меня есть к вам просьба.

— Я с радостью выполню ее, если это будет в моих силах.

— Сначала выслушайте меня, Джон Сноу. — Дени посмотрела в серые глаза лорда-командующего, чтобы он понял, что она обращается к нему не как королева. — Когда-то давным-давно, когда у меня еще не было драконов, армии и тысяч сторонников, меня защищали только четыре меча. Мои дотракийские всадники, кровь моей крови, и... сир Джорах Мормонт. Я была никем — просто девочкой с драконьей кровью, но он стал первым рыцарем моей гвардии, и взамен я пообещала ему, что настанет день и я подарю ему меч такой длинный, которого еще не видел мир, меч, выкованный драконом из валирийской стали...

Дени видела, как дозорные переглядываются, слышала их встревоженный шепот. «Они поняли, о чем я толкую, — догадалась она, — значит, и Джон Сноу понял тоже».

— Сир Джорах защищал меня в этой битве, как и во многих битвах до этого. Он исполнил свою часть клятвы, но я не выполнила свою. У меня нет того меча, что я ему обещала. Того единственного меча, который ему действительно нужен. Но он есть у вас.

Она замолчала и ждала, что ответит Джон Сноу. Он помедлил немного, а потом встал со своего места, прошел куда-то за спины дозорных, а вернулся, неся на вытянутых руках осторожно, словно дитя, длинный сверток.

— Это мой меч, — сказал он сухо, разворачивая белый лен. — Когда-то я звал его Длинный Коготь, он был легок и остер, как многие валирийские клинки. Я полюбил его. Но его истинное имя я узнал только в битве. Когда надежды почти не осталось, мои братья, мои люди гибли вокруг меня, словно выкашиваемые страшной, неостановимой косой. Мое сердце разорвалось от горя — и тогда он загорелся в моих руках, словно волшебный светоч.

Джон снял последние покровы. На его коленях лежал не меч — остов меча. Лезвие зазубрилось и потемнело, словно изъеденное ржой. Если бы валирийский клинок пролежал в сырой земле сотни тысяч лет, он, должно быть, выглядел бы также. Рукоять в виде головы волка была оплавлена, будто меч горел у Джона в руках.

Дени подняла на лорда-командующего вопросительный взгляд, и тот показал обожженную почти до костей ладонь.

— Этот меч, ваше величество, больше не зовут Длинный Коготь. Теперь его имя — Светозарный. И я не могу отдать его вам.

Джон Сноу сказал это так твердо, что Дени ничего не оставалось, как встать и уйти. Она кивнула и поднялась. Но прежде чем выйти из шатра, все-таки сделала последнюю попытку.

— Он умирает, — сказала она, и выпитый сидр запросился наружу от того, что она впервые произнесла это вслух. И еще от того, как ничтожно прозвучали эти слова в этом собрании едва живых.

— Я похоронил тысячи, — ответил Джон Сноу и поднялся. И последние дозорные встали за ним, подтверждая его слова.

 

Эйгон нагнал Дени посреди спящего лагеря. Она почти упала в его объятия, обессиленная прошедшим днем и горем.

— Э, да на тебе лица нет, тетушка, — сказал он, целуя ее в лоб. — Вся горишь.

— Не говори ничего, — остановила его Дени. — Надеюсь, ты не загонял Рейгаля, Джон Сноу хочет, чтобы мы на драконах заготавливали для него дрова.

Эйгон усмехнулся.

— Прыткий малый. Ты согласилась? Ого, видно, ты и вправду совсем ослабела.

— Не помню, ела ли я чего-нибудь сегодня, — сказала Дени.

— Сейчас мы добудем еды. Конина пойдет?

— Мое любимое! — ответила она, улыбнувшись.

Иногда Эйгон казался ей слишком легкомысленным и нормальным для настоящего Таргариена. Но с другой стороны, она воочию знала только одного Таргариена, кроме себя самой — своего брата Визериса, и это был далеко не лучший пример. Дени совсем не хотела, чтобы Эйгон походил на него.

За едой Дени рассказала племяннику о своей просьбе и отказе Джона Сноу. Эйгон только покачал головой:

— Ты готова просить лорда-командующего и гонять драконов, из которых только Рейгаль серьезно не пострадал в битве, ради погибшего меча? Да и Мормонту, надо полагать, сейчас плевать на меч. Кроме того, он ведь даже не самый лучший рыцарь в нашей гвардии, стоит ли он...

Эйгон замолчал, встретив ее взгляд. «Как мне объяснить тебе? — думала Дейенерис. — Я потеряла так многих на своем пути в Вестерос к этой последней битве: сира Барристана Селми, Чхого, Агго и Ракхаро, Серого Червя и почти всех Безупречных, Даарио... сердце до сих пор отзывает болью при воспоминании — еще одна смерть не переполнит чаши горя. Но Джорах...»

— Ты не понимаешь, — сказала Дени. — Я должна.

Дени вытянулась на шкурах у очага и посмотрела в огонь. Огонь всегда помогал ей собраться с силами. 

Во сне она летела на Дрогоне выше облаков и смотрела на звезды. Они были теплыми, словно тысячи ночных костров, у которых греются люди. Облака внизу закрывали от ее взора израненную землю, и Дени казалось, что даже ледяной зимний ветер, бьющий ей в лицо, становится теплее. Они летели на восток по темному, почти черному небу, но Дени надеялась, что где-то там, за горизонтом, прячется новый день. Что стоит только Дрогону сделать усилие, и доброе, ласковое весеннее солнце распустит свои лучи им навстречу. Но они летели и летели, а рассвета все не было. Дрогон стал уставать и спускаться к облакам, и сколько бы Дени ни уговаривала его, ни понукала, не поднимался выше. 

— Она только что уснула. Ей тоже надо отдыхать! — Эйгон громким шепотом прогонял кого-то от шатра. 

— Кто там, Эйгон? Я не сплю, – сказала Дени, вылезая из-под шкуры, которой заботливый племянник укрыл ее. 

Cнаружи топталась хмурая Алисанна, держа в руке масляный фонарь. 

— Вы велели позвать, ваше величество, — сказала она, увидев Дени. 

— Да, конечно, пойдем скорее.

Она пошла рядом с Алисанной, поглядывая на ее широкое обветренное лицо и красные от усталости глаза. 

— Куда ты отправишься… потом? – спросила Дени, прежде чем войти в шатер. 

— Домой, куда ж. К детям. У меня дочь и сын, ваше величество, остались там… — Алисанна вздохнула. Было заметно, что мысль о детях беспокоит и одновременно радует ее. 

Джорах слабо улыбнулся, увидев Дени: 

— Приходил Бес, — сказал он. — Обещал назвать в мою честь яйцо Визериона. 

Дени рассмеялась. 

— Обещайте, что не позволите ему это, ваше величество. 

— Хорошо. — Дени села рядом и взяла его холодные пальцы в свою руку. — Сделаем, как ты захочешь.

Джорах скривился и закусил губу. 

— Может быть, еще макового молока? — спросила Дени, чувствуя, что у губы у нее снова дрожат. 

— Не стоит. — Джорах покосился на вход в шатер. — Что, моя королева, скоро ли рассвет? 

Дени тоже обернулась, будто за опущенным меховым пологом можно было бы что-то увидеть. И уверенно сказала: 

— Скоро. Пока еще темно, но, кажется, ночь стала не такой густой. Уже начали гаснуть звезды на востоке, и скоро там заполыхает розовым и рыжим. А потом и ночь и вовсе исчезнет, истает, словно ее и не было...

Дени повернулась к Джораху и встретилась с ним взглядом. 

— Жаль, что я не увижу... — сказал он глухо.

— Нет, — Дени прижала его руку к своей груди, — нет, подожди, осталось немного...

Она понимала, что говорит не то, что он ждет от нее совсем другого, но в голове у нее был только давешний сон — долететь до рассвета, дотянуть, дожить. Почему-то это казалось Дени самым важным. 

Джорах устало прикрыл глаза. Его дыхание стало едва слышным. Алисанна тихо шмыгала носом где-то в темном углу шатра.

— Нет, — еще раз прошептала Дени и вдруг заговорила громко, так что Алисанна умолкла и Джорах открыл глаза и посмотрел удивленно.

— Джорах, а помнишь, помнишь, давно, на «Балерионе», ты поцеловал меня?

Губы Джораха дрогнули. Он ничего не сказал, но Дени и без слов знала, что он не забыл. 

Дени наклонилась к нему и приникла губами к его рту, не чувствуя ни смрадного дыхания смерти, ни стыда, ни неловкости. Джорах поднял руку и запустил пальцы в ее волосы. Дени слышала, как громко колотится в груди ее сердце и глухо, медленно отзывается на этот стук другое. Раз, два... и — последний.

Рука Джораха упала на одеяло, и Дени, плача, зарылась лицом в его обмякшее плечо. 

Потом Дени услышала, как кто-то вошел в шатер. Подумала, что это Эйгон пришел за ней, подняла голову. 

Но это был не Эйгон. 

Это был лорд-командующий. Дени отвернулась — вот уж кого ей не хотелось сейчас видеть. 

Джон Сноу подошел ближе, глянул в лицо Джораха и обнажил голову. 

— Я принес меч, — сказал он тихо. Достал сверток из-под плаща и вынул из него останки Длинного Когтя.

Дени ничего не ответила. Она смотрела в лицо Джораха, следя за тем, как смерть с каждой секундой все сильнее отпечатывается на нем. Потом протянула руку и закрыла остекленевшие глаза. 

Джон Сноу положил Длинный Коготь на грудь Мормонта, вложив оплавленную рукоять в остывающие пальцы.

— Теперь его дозор окончен, — сказал лорд-командующий.

И Дени показалось, что тысячеголосый хор братьев Ночного Дозора отозвался на это призрачным эхом. 

Дозор окончен. И ночь, самая длинная и страшная, самая темная из когда-либо бывших, подошла к концу.

Дейенерис летела на черном драконе на восток. Они летели выше плотных облаков, укрывавших израненную землю. Небо над ними было словно черная бездна, усыпанная миллиардами глаз, смотревших требовательно и строго. Но навстречу им — огромному дракону и маленькой среброволосой девочке на его спине — простирали свои яркие теплые руки лучи восходящего солнца. Лучи рассвета.


End file.
